WWE '12
WWE '12 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke and published by THQ for the PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 systems. It is the first game in the WWE series and the fourteenth overall in the combined series. It is the sequel to WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 and will proceeded by WWE '13. It is also the first game in the series developed exclusively for current generation home consoles. It was released on November 22, 2011 in North America, November 25 in the United Kingdom, and on January 26, 2012 in Japan. Gameplay The weak/strong grapple system from the past games has been removed. Characters now perform different moves based on their opponent's current physical state. Players now have a window of opportunity to attack while still in a downed state and can also interrupt moves and Royal Rumble eliminations with attacks. Similarly, the pinning meter from the past games has been reworked to make it more difficult to kick out as a wrestler takes more damage. The game's artificial intelligence has also been adjusted to prevent players from overusing the same move. In addition, the ability to store finishing moves has returned. A new feature called "Dynamic Comebacks" gives players on the verge of losing the opportunity to successfully hit a combination of moves to gain two finishing moves. New "wake up taunts" bring a downed opponent to their feet for a finishing move (such as Randy Orton pounding on the ground before his RKO finishing maneuver). Players also have the ability to target specific limbs during matches and perform submissions through a new "Breaking Point" submission minigame. Modes "WWE Universe", the mode in which players participate in matches and storylines that are booked automatically, returned from the previous year with additional cutscenes. The "Road to WrestleMania," the mode in which players participate in a pre-scripted storyline featuring actual WWE superstar voices also returned. Instead of choosing one of a number of different stories lasting three months each, the mode in WWE '12 consists of a single storyline taking place over eighteen months of WWE programming and encompassing two WrestleMania events. The mode is split into three acts, the first of which sees the player assuming the role of the villainous Sheamus. The second act is centered around the heroic Triple H and the final act features the player taking control of a created superstar named Jacob Cass. The game also includes creation modes for superstars, entrances, finishing moves, storylines, highlight reels, and arenas, as well as the ability to share creations online. Development and release WWE '12 was first announced on June 1, 2011 with the slogan, "Bigger, Badder, Better." THQ promoted a new animation system dubbed "Predator Technology." The "Predator Technology" makes the wrestlers in the game look more realistic. In addition to allowing players to interrupt moves, attack animations such as John Cena's Five Knuckle Shuffle and Booker T's scissor kick no longer warp players to the center of the ring. More realistic ring rope physics have also been added, with ropes moving as characters are slammed to the mat. The developers have also made efforts to prevent the collision detection problems that have affected the series in the past. On July 28, 2011, it was announced that those who pre-ordered the game would be able to play as The Rock and also receive alternate attires for The Miz. On August 13, 2011, Jerry Lawler was announced as downloadable content (DLC). Total Nonstop Action Wrestling performer Austin Aires voiced the main character of Jacob Cass in the Road to WrestleMania mode. On October 26, 2011, THQ revealed that the first DLC pack would consist of Shawn Michaels, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Jim Ross, Michael Cole, alternate attires for the Road Warriors, and tag team attires for Christian and Edge. The next day, information regarding the Divas DLC pack was released, announcing new playable characters including Trish Stratus, Kharma, Nikki and Brie Bella, Vickie Guerrero and Alicia Fox. It was also announced that Alicia Fox would be free DLC. The third DLC pack would include Batista , Brodus Clay, Randy Savage and Mick Foley. Released alongside the third DLC Pack was what THQ called "Make Good DLC", a masked version of Kane. The item was available free for the first two weeks to make good for the game's many technical issues. Some XBox 360 users experienced a glitch with the Kane download in which they were forced to pay for the content, although the money was later refunded. As of October 29th, 2013, 2K will no longer offer online support in WWE ’12. Characters Raw *Alberto Del Rio *Alex Riley *Big Show *CM Punk *David Otunga *Dolph Ziggler *Drew McIntyre *Evan Bourne *Goldust *Husky Harris *Jack Swagger *John Cena *John Morrison *Kofi Kingston *Mason Ryan *Michael McGillicutty *R-Truth *Rey Mysterio *Santino Marella *The Miz *Triple H *Zack Ryder Smackdown *Chavo Guerrero *Christian *Cody Rhodes *Daniel Bryan (debut) *Ezekiel Jackson *Heath Slater (debut) *Justin Gabriel *Kane *Mark Henry *Randy Orton *Sheamus *Sin Cara *Ted DiBiase Jr. *Tyson Kidd *Undertaker *Vladmir Kozlov *Wade Barrett *William Regal *Yoshi Tatsu Divas *Beth Phoenix *Eve Torres *Kelly Kelly *Layla *Maryse *Michelle McCool *Natalya Legends *Arn Anderson *Booker T *Brock Lesnar *Demolition Ax *Demolition Smash *Eddie Guerrero *Edge *Kevin Nash *Mr. McMahon *Ricky Steamboat *Road Warrior Animal *Road Warrior Hawk *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Vader DLC *Alicia Fox *Batista *Brie Bella *Brodus Clay *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross *Kane (Masked) *Kharma *Macho Man Randy Savage *Michael Cole *Mick Foley *Nikki Bella *Shawn Michaels *The Rock *Trish Stratus *Vickie Guerrero (debut) Gallery WWE_12_Peoples_Edition.jpg Trivia This is Vickie Guerrero first WWE game besides her voice in wwe SVR 2010 This is the first no to be on Raw vs. Smackdown series. This is the first WrestleMania where the storylines are in the same inverse This is the last WWE game with Undertaker having hair This game also debuts Daniel Bryan, Mason Ryan and Heath Slater. This is the first game with CM Punk having short hair WWE Category:WWE 12